Lost everything - One Shot
by Une Machine a Fictions
Summary: Stiles vit la pire épreuve de sa vie. Tout dans celle-ci semble partir en fumée. Mais une rencontre va soulager quelque peu le jeune homme. -AU Sans surnaturel-


Hi! Je poste mon premier One Shot Sterek. Je m'excuse à l'avance mais je n'ai pas de béta et donc j'ai corrigé ce texte comme je le pouvais avec un site approximatif mais j'espère que vous serez clément. Cela dit j'accepterai toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

D'abord sa gorge commença à lui brûler, ensuite vint la sensation que sa peau allait se couvrir de givre. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le pire, non. Le pire c'est son cœur qui semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine, emporter sa cage thoracique dans sa course. Il y avait aussi la plante de ses pieds qui semblait vouloir se couper en deux. Comme si son corps tout entier voulait l'abandonner, le laisser ainsi, seul face à son désespoir. Même ses poumons semblaient ne plus vouloir accepter de l'air en leur sein. Comme si son essence même ne le tolérait plus. Et enfin, quand il cessa de pousser ses jambes toujours plus loin, son calvaire cessa. Quand enfin, il prit la décision de s'arrêter de courir, son organisme sembla être moins en colère contre lui. Son premier réflexe fut de souffler puis d'avaler une grande goulée d'air frais. Peu importe si cet apport d'oxygène lui parasita la trachée d'une douleur lancinante, peu importe le mal qu'il subit au niveau de ses côtes.

Stiles regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des arbres centenaires à perte de vue. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit que les gazouillis des oiseaux et le froissement des feuilles au gré du vent. C'était l'automne et même s'il vivait en Californie, la température commençait à baisser, les feuilles des grands arbres tombaient et séchaient, les animaux préparaient leurs réserves pour l'hiver. Certains oiseaux avaient déjà commencé à migrer. L'été avait été rude, trois longs mois de chaleur intense qui avaient énormément affaibli les habitants de cette forêt vaste et terrifiante. D'ailleurs le manque d'animaux dans les alentours ne faisait qu'augmenter le sentiment d'insécurité qui se dégageait de cette vaste étendue de tronc et de feuilles. Ce lieu si froid, si fermé sur lui-même. Ça avait longtemps terrifié Stiles, mais aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans ça ne lui donnait plus ces sueurs froides qu'il avait eues lorsqu'il était encore un gamin de douze ans. Ce lieu l'apaisait d'une certaine manière, avec son air d'une pureté incomparable avec celui de la ville, sa tranquillité si doucereuse, l'imprévisibilité de ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer sur son chemin.

Ainsi, le jeune homme prit place près des racines d'un grand chêne et sortit un livre de son sac à dos. Ce livre ne le passionne pas vraiment mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qui l'attend chez lui. Parce que tout est beaucoup mieux que ce qui se trouve dans sa maison, un endroit qui est censé être un lieu de tranquillité, un lieu où il peut être heureux. Mais tout semble avoir disparu. Comme ça! En un claquement de doigts, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Bien sûr, personne ne comprend, personne ne sait exactement ce que ça peut bien faire. Ils ne savent pas ou bien ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre. Mais peu importe, le jeune homme sait qu'il ne peut compter que sur lui-même. Quand bien même quelqu'un voudrait l'aider, ils s'en fichent éperdument, parce que tout ce qui compte pour le petit monde qui entours Stiles c'est leurs petites personnes.

*.*.*.*.*

Ce qui réveilla Stiles fut son propre cri qui lui déchira la gorge. C'était d'une certaine manière terrifiant et révélateur de son état d'esprit. Melissa courut dans sa chambre pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Cette femme était infirmière de nuit aux urgences et également la mère du meilleur ami de Stiles. Elle s'enquit de prendre la température du jeune homme et sa tension artérielle. Et si l'adolescent devait admettre quelque chose c'était qu'elle possédait une grande beauté et une gentillesse au même niveau. Elle possédait une peau hâlée et lisse, ridée aux coins des yeux certainement dus au fait qu'elle souriait la plupart du temps. Ses cheveux tombaient en centaines de petites boucles noires et s'arrêtaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux perles de chocolat fondant. L'infirmière tapota la jambe du jeune homme et lui sourit, désolée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Aussi, elle déposa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce en souhaitant bonne nuit à l'ami de son fils. Une fois que la femme eut quitté la pièce qui puait l'hôpital et la solitude, Stiles se tourna sur son flanc et plia ses jambes, ses cuisses touchant son ventre. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux et il baissa la tête, son regard braqué sur ses mains. Il s'autorisa même à verser quelques larmes, celles-ci coulant sur son oreiller puant l'amidon. Toute sa vie semblait partir en fumée depuis ce jour-là, ce jour où Jordan Parrish, le coéquipier de son père s'était rendu chez lui. Son père travaillait de la journée ce jour-là. Il y avait eu un braquage, ça avait mal tourné, son père avait pris un risque inconsidéré. Parrish avait utilisé le terme: balle perdue. Son père était mort sur le coup. Depuis rien dans sa misérable existence ne ressemblait à autre chose que de la douleur et de la tristesse. Mais le pire fut l'hypocrisie des habitants de la ville qui vinrent rendre visite à la dépouille du shérif. Eux qui insultaient sans cesse les policiers faisant leur travail voilà qu'ils venaient pleurer pour le shérif Stilinski.

Stiles ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il le constata uniquement le lendemain matin quand l'infirmier qui avait remplacé Melissa vint lui amener ses médicaments pour son hyperactivité et ses antidépresseurs. Il semblait mal réveillé, un peu bourru et ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une manière que Stiles pensaient impossible. Celui-ci émergeait doucement de son sommeil quand l'infirmier s'approcha de son lit défait et entreprit de prendre sa température. Quand le fils du défunt shérif vit de plus près l'homme qui tenait le thermomètre, il fut soufflé devant une telle beauté. Certes, le visage avait des défauts mais les qualités prenaient le dessus sur le reste. L'infirmier portait une tenue bleue et un tee-shirt blanc en dessous de son haut en col en v. Il possédait des yeux verts qui auraient pu faire taire quiconque les regardait. Sa peau un peu hâlée semblait être douce mais était perforée par une barbe foncée de trois jours. Son visage était anguleux et son corps parfaitement sculpté. Ses muscles roulant sous son uniforme.

L'infirmier s'approcha encore de Stiles et souleva son bras, déposa le thermomètre sous son aisselle et baissa le bras du patient. Celui-ci put voir le badge de l'employé, il y lire: D. Hale. L'ustensile en dessous du bras du jeune homme bipa et Stilinskitendit l'objet à l'homme qui s'occupait de lui en ce moment. Celui-ci le remercia et inscrit sur la fiche au pied du lit de Stiles sa température.

«-Pourquoi ils vous gardent ici?, questionna la voix grave de l'infirmier, Stiles frémit à l'écoute de la voix.

-Ils pensent que je veux me suicider.

-Et vous voulez vous suicider?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'y ai songé, mais plus maintenant.» répondit calmement le patient, sachant parfaitement que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, les médecins le garderaient encore quelques jours dans cet hôpital pourri.

L'homme regarda doucement le fils du shérif avec un regard complètement désintéressé. Soudainement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Stiles se sentit honteux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des raisons d'être fier. C'était vrai que quelques jours plus tôt, il avait avalé une bouteille entière de sirop pour la toux dans le seul but de mourir. Parce que vivre comme il vivait ce n'était plus vivre. Scott était arrivé au bon moment, ou au mauvais selon le point de vue mais ce n'était pas important, puisque maintenant, il était toujours bel et bien en vie, cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôpital puant un mélange de médicament et d'amidon ainsi que le détergeant désinfectant. Avec un infirmier pour les moins attirantsmais pas du tout réceptif. Mais réceptif à quoi au juste? Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles avait un quelconque charme. Non, il n'avait clairement pas de charme.

Hale fixa Stiles, son regard avait changé. Plus doux, moins mécontent. Ses sourcils étaient beaucoup moins froncés que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre aux murs blancs. Il s'assit au pied du lit et le jeune homme tressautât, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce geste venant de la personne en face de lui. L'homme tapota la jambe fine du patient et sourit tristement. Soudainement, Stiles eut un excès de lucidité et se souvint du nom Hale. C'étaitcette famille complètement décimée qui avait fait la une des infos sept ans plus tôt. Cette famille qui avait péri dans les flammes presque tout entière. Cette famille dont il ne restait que quatre survivants. Stiles ne se souvenait que trop bien de son père et de son enquête qui avait mené à un coupable: Kate Argent. C'était la petite amie du garçon de la fratrie, la fille du maire. C'était en grande partie pour ça que l'affaire avait fait la une des journaux locaux.

«-Le petit-déjeuner va bientôt être amené.»

Ce fut la seule parole que fut capable de dire l'infirmier avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

*.*.*.*.*

Stiles put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, il hésita quelques instants avant de rentrer chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait là-bas? Rien du tout si ce n'est le néant et le deuil. Malgré ça, il se sentit un peu soulagé quand il passa le pas de la porte et s'assit dans son canapé. Et ce malgré les souvenirs douloureux d'un passé heureux. Tout avait disparu. Il fallait que le fils du shérif trouve de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, c'est ce qu'avait dit le psychologue. S'il avait l'esprit occupé, ailleurs, il ne penserait pas à ces idées toxiques et néfastes. Il devait envisager un monde meilleur et ce, même sans son père. Il suffisait juste de trouver quoi faire. Il ne reprenait les cours que dans quelques jours, c'était évident qu'il aurait l'esprit occupé par le lycée après les vacances mais en attendant, il fallait trouver quelque chose.

Il prit la décision de sortir de sa maison emplie de souvenir qui revenait le hanté de manière doucereuse. Il marcha sans vraiment avoir de destination en tête. Il aurait pu aller courir, comme lors de la veillée de son père, mais il ne se souvint que trop bien de la douleur intense dans son corps tout entier. À moins que ce soit la tristesse mélangée au deuil. Enfin, sans trop savoir comment, le jeune homme finit par s'arrêter devant une librairie. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Stiles entra dans le commerce et flâna entre les rayons. Il ouvrit quelques ouvrages puis les referma et les reposa. Il contournait les allées, appréciant juste le fait d'être dans un lieu calme et serein. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Il parlait avec la vendeuse, semblait la connaître parfaitement, la taquinant.

Stiles trouva un livre qui semblait intéressant sur les mythes amérindiens. Il le prit donc et se dirigea vers la caisse où l'homme parlait toujours avec la caissière. Elle ressemblait à l'homme, avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts semblables à deux émeraudes. Elle avait un sourire communicatif et Stiles reconnu l'homme en face d'elle. L'infirmier qui avait agi de manière étrange était devant lui, souriant et serein. Stilinski songea que c'était certainement la sœur aînée de la famille Hale. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être un peu moins. L'infirmier avait sûrement plus de vingt-cinq ans.

«-Tu m'excuseras Derek, mais j'ai un client!», s'exclama la voix douce et sympathique de la vendeuse.

Stiles lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'elle scanna tout en souriant et taquinant l'homme.

«-Tu sais Laura? Tu devrais aligner tes prix!Tu es chère!  
-Ouais, ben tu sais quoi? La vendeuse de bouquins, elle a besoin de manger!  
-Moi je la trouve raisonnable, annonça Stiles sans réfléchir.  
-Haa! Tu vois Derek?  
-Il dit ça parce qu'il te trouve sûrement mignonne.»

Laura fit semblant de s'offusquer tendit que Derek se moquait d'elle. Stiles tendit un billet à la femme et celle-ci le remercia. Tandis que Stilinski quittait les lieux, il eut un petit pincement au cœur de constater que l'infirmier ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il au juste? Cet homme voyait des centaines de patients tous les jours, pourquoi se serait-il souvenu de lui? Mais soudain, sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles fut tirer en arrière tandis qu'une voiture passa juste devant lui. Il allait traverser la route sans regarder. Quel imbécile il faisait!

«-Tu devrais faire plus attention», la voix de Derek Hale résonna dans l'oreille de Stiles comme un murmure.

Il se retourna à toute vitesse et constata que l'infirmier lui tenait fermement le poignet. Le fils du shérif eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage désolé de Hale. Il eut une envie extrême de hurler. Pas parce que cet homme lui faisait mal, bien au contraire, il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais tout simplement parce que tout lui échappait. Il sentit des larmes traîtresses couler le long de ses joues.

«-Allons à l'intérieur.», ordonna gentiment Derek Hale.

Il tira Stiles par le bras et l'entraîna dans la librairie qu'il avaitquittée quelques secondes auparavant. La vendeuse le regardait avec une mine triste et lui tendit un mouchoir ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Le fils Stilinski la remercia et saisit les deux objets. Il sécha calmement ses larmes et but d'une traite l'eau. Il ne demanda pas la permission et s'assit sur une chaise qui était juste à coté de la caisse. Derek qui s'inquiétait visiblement de l'état de santé de Stiles, s'enquit de prendre son pouls, posa une main sur le front pale du jeune homme puis y posa le bout de ses lèvres, comme une maman aurait pu le faire à son enfant. Derek redoutait la réaction du jeune homme, après tout, il entrait dans son espace personnel, mais le garçon ne fit rien, ne réagit pas vraiment. Tout du moins vu de l'extérieur car à l'intérieur de lui, ce fut un déferlement de sensation étrange. Une chaleur dans son bas-ventre ainsi que son cœur qui s'accélère et sa tête qui en demande plus. Car jamais auparavant, Stiles n'avait rencontré une personne comme ce Derek, une personne qui ne lui veut rien d'autre que sa bonne santé. Il y avait bien Melissa mais c'était surtout pour que son fils ne soit pas triste et Scott, c'était son ami alors c'était différent.

«-Il va bien?, demanda la voix inquiète de Laura.  
-Oui, il ira bien.  
-On devrait peut-être appeler ses parents. Je veux dire, je le vois mal rentrer seul chez lui, s'enquit de dire la libraire.  
-Son père c'était le shérif.»

Les deux personnes discutaient comme si Stiles était absent. La réaction de la femme fut assez étrange selon le fils Stilinski. Elle se frotta délicatement les yeux, essuyant quelques larmes. Elle semblait vraiment triste pour ce qui était arrivé au shérif.

«-Tu devrais le ramener chez lui, Derek. Je serais plus rassuré.  
-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?», demanda l'infirmier à Stiles.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, complètement perdu, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'attendait.

*.*.*.*.*

Le chemin dans la voiture de l'homme fut long aux yeux de Stiles. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme et puis, il se sentait mal au plus profond de lui. Il voulait son père, parce que seul lui aurait su quoi dire et quoi faire pour le faire sentir mieux. Le comble de tout ça, c'était que son malheur venait lui-même de la perte de son père. Son si bien-aimé père, qui lui manquait terriblement en ce moment précis. Enfin quand la voiture s'arrêta devant sa maison, Stiles ne se posa pas de question sur comment cet infirmier connaissait son adresse, ça lui semblait même évident. Tout le monde connaissait l'adresse du shérif. Enfin du défunt shérif.

Stiles n'ouvrit pas la portière, perdu dans ses pensées dans sa peur de franchir la porte et de ne trouver personne. Derek ne dit rien au début.

«-Moi aussi j'étais terrifié quand j'ai dû faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il nous restait.»

Stiles détourna ses yeux de ses mains et fixa Derek comme s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé le vaccin contre le cancer. Hale regardait droit devant lui, les yeux perdus dans des souvenirs douloureux, souriant amèrement.

«-Mais ton père nous a aidés. Il nous a soutenus, il a fait une enquête incroyable que tout le monde refusait car trop mauvaise pour leurs réputations. Mais ton père lui, il l'a fait, expliqua le conducteur sans regarder sur sa droite.

S'il l'avait fait il aurait vu un Stiles extrêmement intéressé par ce qu'il disait.

-C'était un homme vachement bien ton père. Il aidait tout le monde. Je l'ai déjà vu dire à des prostitués qu'elles méritaient mieux, gronder des petits merdeux qui intimidaient un gamin qui devait être au collège. Il m'a toujours impressionné, je pense.  
-C'est gentil, se contenta de répondre Stiles qui avait une boule dans la gorge.  
Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, d'ailleurs ses yeux lui brûlaient déjà.  
-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu lui rendre hommage. J'ai faits beaucoup d'heures de travail cette semaine-là, mais je jure que…  
-Ce n'est pas grave, coupa le lycéen. Il y avait beaucoup de monde de toute façon. Et puis, il détestait qu'on le plaigne.»

Derek se tourna vers le fils Stilinski.

«-Je sais que c'est dur et je me refuse à dire comme tout le monde qu'avec le temps tu feras ton deuil parce que j'ai toujours pas fait le mieux mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'avec le temps la douleur est moins présente. Puis il arrivera des jours où sans t'en rendre compte, tu iras mieux.

-Merci.»

Stiles était sincère. C'était la première personne qui semblait vraiment comprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement un passage, que même après, c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

*.*.*.*.*

 _Six mois plus tard_

Stiles sortit de sa voiture, couru presque et passa le pas de la porte du tribunal. Tout avait été très vite. L'homme qui avait tiré sur son père avait avoué et ensuite avait suivi des tribunaux jusqu'à ce jour où le jugement serait annoncé. Toute la ville n'attendait que ça. Pouvoir trouver un coupable. Le fils de la victime de cette affaire prit place non loin de l'avocat de la partie civile. Et il le vit, l'homme qui avait gâché toutes perspectives d'avenir pour son père. Il semblait triste et honteux. La juge entra et prit place, quémandant le silence pour que l'audience puisse commencer.

Ce fut long et douloureux mais tellement jouissif en même temps pour Stilinski. Il avait adoré voir la mine de cet homme ce décomposer lorsque le jugement fut annoncé. Bien sûr, il aurait droit à une réduction de peine mais il était clair que ce type n'aurait jamais les épaules pour la prison. Quand tout fut fini, l'avocat qui défendait le cas de son père vint lui tapoter l'épaule et lui sourit. Stiles le remercia infiniment et des tas de personnes le félicitèrent d'avoir «gagné». Puis tout le monde sortit et Stiles suivit la troupe. Son cœur était soulagé que tout soit terminé, qu'il puisse tourner la page et cela même s'il n'oubliait pas son père. Il avait fini de se sentir mal, seul. Il allait souvent chez Melissa et Scott. Il allait mieux en quelque sorte, évidemment, il arrivait que certains soirs, il verse des larmes en regardant les albums photos de ses parents. Il avait aussi fallu énormément de temps avant qu'il n'accepte de vider les armoires de ses parents et de tout mettre au grenier. Il avait dix-huit ans, il était donc capable de vivre seul et était le seul propriétaire de la maison de son père. Il avait même reçu une somme d'argent par l'État pour le courage dont avait fait preuve son paternel. Il avait dû trouver un petit boulot pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il travaillait à temps partiel dans la supérette de la ville. Au moins, il ne mourait pas de faim. Il avait également continué de se rendre à la librairie de Laura Hale. Il n'avait revu Derek que quelquefois mais à chaque rencontre avec l'infirmier, il finissait par se sentir mieux, de par ses paroles pleines d'espoir et de maturité mais aussi de par sa gentillesse. Une gentillesse bien dissimulée dans cette énorme masse de muscles.

Stiles se dirigea vers la librairie Hale. Il reconnut la voiture du frère de Laura. C'était une voiture Chevrolet noir. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, c'était toujours le cas quand il savait que Derek était quelque part où il se trouvait également. Stiles souffla un grand coup puis quitta son véhicule et entra dans le commerce. La vendeuse sortit en courant du comptoir et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras fins mais musclés. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'enquit de poser la question fatidique.

«-Alors?  
-Il doit faire trente ans. Il pourra avoir une réduction de peine s'il a une bonne conduite.»

Laura serra encore le fils Stilinski contre elle et Derek tapota le dos de celui-ci, le félicitant en souriant. Le jeune homme se sentit en sécurité. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait juste bien, là dans les bras de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci se recula, Stiles constata que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la brune. Derek taquina sa sœur mais le plus jeune remarqua que les yeux de l'infirmier brillaient d'une lueur triste.

«-Et si on buvait un verre en l'honneur du shérif?, questionna la jeune femme.  
-Désolé, j'ai promis à Melissa et Scott de dîner avec eux. Elle pensait que je serais dévasté.»

Derek et Laura se contentèrent de sourire. Stiles quitta les lieux et se rendit chez son ami, le cœur léger et l'esprit moins sombre.

*.*.*.*.*

Le bruit de la sonnette fit sursauter Stiles. Celui-ci était affalé sur son canapé, ses yeux rivés sur la télévision quelques secondes plus tôt, une couverture sur ses jambes, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur douce et bienfaisante. Alors, non sans soupirer de mécontentement de quitter son divan confortable, Stilinski se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Quand le lycéen ouvrit la porte, il sursauta devant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à voir cette personne devant chez lui.

Derek était sur le perron, tout sourire. Il portait une paire de jeans foncés, un haut à manches longues pourpres et des baskets claires. Sa barbe comme à son habitude était bien taillée et ses sourcils épais n'étaient pas froncés, ce qui était un fait rare selon Stiles. Ce dernier invita l'homme à entrer et referma derrière lui. Il se demandait clairement pourquoi l'infirmier se rendait chez lui à cette heure-là alors que quelques heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient vu à la librairie. Hale semblait gêné, cherchant quoi dire ou par où commencer. Le propriétaire des lieux l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui proposa des sucreries que l'adulte déclina gentiment.

«-Que me vaut ta visite?, demanda enfin Stiles, n'y pouvant plus.

-Je… Bien…

-Tu…?, continua le lycéen pour encourager l'infirmier visiblement très embarrassé.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Si j'allais bien du genre médicalement parlant ou plutôt mentalement? Non pas que les deux ne soient pas liés d'une certaine manière mais vu que tu es infirmier, je suis en droit de me poser la question, babilla le fils Stilinski, rougissant un peu face à l'intérêt soudain de Derek envers lui.

-Les deux… Je suppose.

-Tout va bien.

-Alors, je… Je peux partir», dit Hale en se levant doucement à regret.

Stiles se leva bien plus vite et accourut vers l'homme, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, voulant clairement le retenir. Il fixa quelques instants Derek avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier ne comprenant pas tout à fait la réaction du jeune homme.

«-Tu sais… Tu peux… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu peux rester avec moi. Tu m'embêtes pas, je t'assure! Et puis au moins j'ai de la compagnie.  
-Stiles, je ne suis pas sur que…, commença l'infirmier visiblement pris entre deux feux.  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est: reste un peu avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis seul, vraiment tout seul», répondit le jeune homme, suppliant du regard l'autre.

C'était le moment où jamais! Après tout, il bavait sur Derek depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait fini par se qualifier lui-même de petit toutou quand Hale disait quelque chose, il buvait ses paroles comme les apôtres buvaient celles Jésus. Il pensait à lui souvent, trop souvent. C'était malsain, son admiration se transformait lentement en adoration. Il s'imaginait sans cesse l'homme en face de lui le déshabiller et le toucher, lui donner tout de lui. C'était même très courant qu'il se masturbe en s'imaginant être pris par Derek. Il n'avait que trop bien rêvé à maintes reprises qu'il embrassait son corps tout entier pour ensuite lui faire l'amour rudement. C'était devenu une obsession bien trop importante pour laisser filer son unique chance maintenant.

Derek qui fut touché par la détresse du jeune homme le prit contre lui, serrant ses bras musclés contre le corps frêle de Stilinski. Ils restèrent là quelques instants avant que Stiles ne se décide à bouger. Il recula doucement du corps qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de toucher, de sentir vibrer contre lui. D'ailleurs, son bonheur quand l'infirmier l'avait pris dans ses bras n'était pas calculable. Il voulait tellement cet homme. Même pour une nuit, ça lui suffisait largement, du moment qu'il touchait et sentait cette peau. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la joue à moitié mangée par la barbe de Derek. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner au moment où Hale l'avait serré tout contre lui. Alors, il ne contrôla pas vraiment sa bouche quand celle-ci vint se poser sur celle de l'homme.

Quand il sentit les lèvres charnues de Derek bouger contre les siennes, Stiles crut mourir. Il fit presque une syncope quand pour avoir plus de contacts, Hale passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune. Il sentit alors la langue taquine du brun venir chatouiller ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à la bouche du jeune homme. Sous la surprise et l'envie aussi, le fils Stilinski ouvrit la bouche. La langue de l'homme vint taquiner celle de l'adolescent. Les deux muscles se touchaient, se chamaillaient tandis que Derek poussa Stiles vers le canapé trois place. Il l'allongea sans se séparer de lui, voulant évidemment plus bien qu'il prît juste ce que le jeune homme accepterait de lui donner. Timidement, le plus jeune passa ses mains dans la tignasse épaisse de l'homme qui avait prit position au-dessus de lui.

Le cœur de Stiles battait à vive allure tandis qu'une chaleur intense et doucereuse se dégageait dans son bas-ventre. Sa queue était devenue dure et c'était évident que Derek le savait, vu la manière dont il appuyait son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Derek sourit face aux rougeurs qui couvraient les pommettes du lycéen sous lui. Son visage était tellement juvénile, tellement mignon. Il avait envie de ce corps frêle depuis quelques mois. Il voulait souiller son visage enfantin, le faire gémir, pleurnicher. Le sexe de l'infirmier avait pris de la raideur et il se sentait extrêmement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Stiles dut le remarquer car il se frotta calmement contre lui. L'homme se retint de cracher un juron en posant sa bouche contre la peau tendre du cou du garçon. Il la suçota et la mordilla.

«-Ce serait bien si je n'avais pas de suçon, j'ai sport demain et… Han!», Stiles ne dit plus rien lorsque les dents de Derek s'enfonçaient doucement dans son cou.

Bien qu'il n'y crut pas tout de suite, cette brève douleur ne fit que le rendre encore plus excité. Hale observa la morsure et sourit. Il se leva et se déshabilla complètement, Stiles le mata allègrement passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, Derek saisit la main de Stilinski et l'aida à se lever. L'infirmier souleva le tee-shirt du jeune homme en face de lui et embrassa son torse en même temps, une fois le haut tombé au sol, Hale ouvrit la braguette du plus jeune et baissa doucement le pantalon touchant les cuisses finement musclées de Stiles. Derek continua son manège en baissant le boxer du garçon qui ne cachait pas du tout son érection. Le jeune homme voulut cacher son anatomie, un peu gêné mais l'adulte posa doucement sa paume sur un de ses poignets.

«-Ne te cache pas.»

Pour appuyer ses mots, Derek posa sa bouche sur la cuisse droite du plus jeune et l'embrassa doucement. Il remonta doucement, bougea les mains douces du jeune garçon et il embrassa le gland de la queue rougit. Ensuite, Hale poussa calmement le corps de Stiles sur le canapé, l'incitant à s'asseoir. L'infirmier écarta doucement les cuisses du lycéen tout en prenant une position confortable sur le sol pour pouvoir atteindre le pénis de Stiles. Une fois ça fait, il le saisit dans sa main au niveau de la base et bougea un peu sa paume, Stiles gémissant un peu.

Le jeune homme avait les joues écarlates et son bas-ventre en feu. Soudain, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand Derek prit sa queue en bouche. Il suçota son gland puis s'abaissa, son nez touchant presque le pubis rasé de Stiles. Et l'infirmier recommença son manège, encore et encore. Les mains du jeune homme se perdaient dans les cheveux foncés de l'homme, tantôt le griffant, tantôt tirant ses cheveux. Derek aimait entendre les gémissants non dissimulés de Stiles, ses complaintes, quémandant plus, toujours plus. L'infirmier saisit les testicules du plus jeune, les malaxant avec attrait, faisant toujours gémir et pleurnicher son cadet. Sans s'y attendre, sa tête fut tiré en arrière. Il fixa Stiles comme si celui-ci venait de le priver de sa sucrerie préféré. Il se releva donc et s'assit sur les cuisses du plus jeune, créant une friction entre les deux sexes érigés. Le plus vieux bougea le bassin, poussant un léger gémissement, presque inaudible pour Stiles si Derek n'avait pas collé sa bouche près de l'oreille du cadet.

«-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment!, s'exclame Stiles, profitant de la position de son aîné pour passer ses mains dans son dos musclé et ses fesses rebondies.  
-Explique-moi, _exactement_ , comment ça se passe dans ta tête, ordonna la voix suave de l'apollon.  
-D'abord, tu me laisses te toucher comme je le fais, ensuite, tu me plaques contre la table de la cuisine ou contre le mur près de l'escalier et tu me prends, rudement. Tu me baises tellement fort que je suis obligé de te mordre pour ne pas hurler et alerter tout le voisinage», expliqua doucement le plus jeune, chuchotant presque à l'oreille de Derek.

Derek sourit contre la peau du cou tendre du lycéen. Ce même lycéen qui voulait qu'il le baise. Toujours ce même lycéen que Derek crevait d'envie de dévorer tout entier. Il avait cessé son mouvement de bassin sans s'en rendre compte et il du bien admettre que d'imaginer sa queue dans le trou chaud et certainement très accueillant de Stiles, lui donnait fortement envie et rendait son corps d'autant plus réceptif.

Stiles quant à lui, cherchait une friction qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il avait failli jouir dans la bouche foutrement douée de Derek, alors il en faudrait peu pour qu'il puisse venir. Mais il voulait que ce soit quand l'infirmier serait en lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt humide toucher son intimité. Il souffla doucement et mordit le lobe de son futur amant. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'attendit à sentir ce doigt entrer en lui mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est ce même doigt taquin touchant son trou. Derek se recula de son cou et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, souriant comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer. Il unit leurs bouches en un baiser humide, lent et chaud. La langue du plus vieux taquinait la sienne quand il le sentit enfin, ce doigt en lui. Il ne fut pas vraiment mal à l'aise, Stiles connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir expérimenté sous la douche avant la mort de son père et puis un peu partout dans la maison depuis la mort de son géniteur. Il sentit rapidement un deuxième doigt et lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand Derek les plia et les déplia, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps de s'habituer. Il effleura la prostate du jeune homme à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois ça faisait lâcher des gémissements à Stiles.

«-T'es réceptif on dirait, dit d'une voix basse et un peu rauque Derek.

-Han… T'as pas idée… Hum…»

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Derek retira ses doigts du fondement de son futur amant et se leva, faisant un peu râler ce dernier. Mais le plus vieux fit signe à Stiles de se lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine mais une pensée d'infirmier traversa l'esprit de Derek. Il fit demi-tour et fouilla ses poches, trouvant son portefeuille et ainsi un préservatif. Il demanda à Stiles s'il avait du lubrifiant, ce dernier hocha la tête et courut à l'étage pour redescendre quelques secondes plus tard, un flacon à la main. Enfin, ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Derek put voir cette fameuse table. Elle était rectangle, en bois clair et semblait solide. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux et le souleva pour le déposer sur le meuble.

«-Ho, putain! J'y crois pas! Tu vas vraiment me baiser sur la table?, demanda Stiles tout excité, écartant délibérément les jambes pour que Derek prennent place entre celles-ci.  
-Ouais. A moins que tu ne préfères sur le plan de travail. Ou que tu me chevauches sur une de tes chaises, proposa l'homme en regardant autour de lui pour trouver d'autre endroit qui pourrait attirer le jeune homme. Enfin, de toute façon, si ça te plaît, on pourrait même tester toute la maison.»

La queue de Stiles tressautât à cette parole. Oh ouais, il voulait que Derek le prenne partout. Même s'il eut une drôle de sensation à l'écoute de cette phrase. Après tout, ça signifiait qu'il y ait un plus tard. Même si ce n'était que du sexe, ça suffisait pour Stiles.

Derek ouvrit l'emballage du préservatif et le déroula sur sa verge épaisse. Il étala du lubrifiant sur celle-ci et se posta devant l'entrée de Stiles qu'il rapprocha un peu du bord de la table. Il guida son sexe dans le trou serré du lycéen. Il poussa doucement toute sa longueur dans le corps chaud et accueillant de Stiles, cru mourir de plaisir en voyant ce dernier se tortiller et faire un O avec sa bouche. Bien que la douleur soit présente, c'était supportable pour le garçon. Et puis, il avait déjà utilisé des jouets alors il n'était pas non plus totalement inexpérimenté. Mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence car il sortit aussitôt de son antre et y entra à nouveau, poussant un peu plus loin dans le corps moite de l'adolescent. Il recommença encore, coupant le souffle à Stiles qui ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait de la douleur, c'était certain mais aussi du plaisir, surtout quand Derek tapait loin dans son être. Puis ce dernier saisit une jambe du plus jeune et la souleva un peu, changeant l'angle de la pénétration et ainsi accédant plus facilement à la prostate de Stiles. Quand il toucha celle-ci, un cri s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme et il du se coucher sur la table pour poser sa tête et se cambrer. C'était bon, vachement bon. Et à son grand bonheur, Derek recommença. Encore et encore, martelant la boule de nerfs.

L'infirmier sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos et voyait des perles se former sur le torse de Stiles. Celui-ci était cambré, la tête sur la table mais le dos complètement plié, Derek songea qu'il devrait lui demander plus tard si son dos allait bien. Il était proche de la libération mais se retenait, parce que voire le jeune homme se tortiller et pleurer, crier, gémir, était le plus beau spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Et puis aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas abandonner ce corps chaud si plaisant et confortable. S'il aurait pu, il serait resté pendant des heures entières à le pilonner de la sorte. Il savait le jeune homme proche aussi, surtout lorsque sa main vint malaxer ses testicules et se branler au rythme de ses allées et venus dans son cul étroit. Enfin, Stiles jouit sur son ventre, maculant sa peau de traces blanchâtres et à cette vue purement érotique, Derek dans un dernier mouvement, vint à son tour.

Il posa sa tête contre la jambe de Stiles qu'il ne tenait pas et lâcha l'autre. Le dos du plus jeune était de nouveau dans une position normale et ce dernier reprenait son souffle, les larmes coulant sur le côté de son visage dû à sa position couchée. Il toucha les épaules de Derek et celui-ci releva la tête vers son amant. Il se retira de lui à contre cœur et jeta la protection dans la poubelle non loin de lui. Ensuite il attrapa les mains de Stiles et le força à s'asseoir. Ils collèrent leurs fronts et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

«-Tes voisins vont se demander si on t'égorgeait.  
-Pfff, je m'en tape.  
-Tant mieux, parce que j'aime bien t'entendre crier, surtout quand c'est mon nom.  
-Ha ben, tu es dans la merde s'ils ont des soupçons sur mon égorgement. Ha merde, je suis tout collant, râla Stiles en touchant du bout des doigts son ventre. Au fait! Mes fantasmes c'était de la merde à côté de la réalité.  
-Content de l'apprendre, sourit Derek en mordillant gentiment le cou du plus jeune. Tu m'autoriseras à revenir pour accomplir tes autres fantasmes?  
-Et comment! Tu reviens quand tu veux! C'était… En fait j'ai pas de mots, babilla le jeune homme.  
-Mais, à la base, j'étais venu pour te proposer un rendez-vous, expliqua enfin Derek.  
-Sérieux? Tu sais, j'aurais dit oui. Mais les rendez-vous c'est tellement mainstream, rit Stiles en imitant à merveille un hipster.  
-Ouais enfin, j'aimerais quand même te l'offrir un jour ce resto.  
-D'accord», céda Stiles en embrassant Derek à pleine bouche.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous à plut. Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
